whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
List of Combination Disciplines (VTM)
Here is a comprehensive list of the known Combination Disciplines powers. One-dot Discipline Powers * Auspex , Visceratika - Stone Sight: See through stone as if it were glass * Celerity , Presence - Scalpel Tongue: Allows for a clever barbed quip that shames the target into silence * Obfuscate , Obtenebration - Tenebrous Veil: Conceal oneself within shadows Two-dot Discipline Powers * Auspex , Celerity , Obfuscate - Doubletalk : Speak a a full sentence very quickly and softly, between works spoken normally. To listeners, the sentence appears as a regular conversational placeholder. * Auspex , Thaumaturgy (Path of Blood) - Blood Sight: Determine any supernatural qualities (Arete, Generation, Pure Breed etc.) from a sample of blood * Auspex , Thaumaturgy - Thaumaturgical Sight: See Blood Magic as a pulsating aura of liquid scarlet veins, with differences according to its kind (Koldunic Sorcery, Dur-An-Ki etc.) * Auspex , Dominate - Chain of Slavery: See if a person is under control via Dominate and possibly gain an impression of the responsible vampire * Celerity , Auspex - Quick Sight: See fast-traveling objects as if they would travel at a visible speed * Dementation , Presence - Haunting Seduction : Leave a target with a lingering obsession of you that will haunt it for a time * Fortitude , Protean - Fenrir's Talons: Enhance your Talons of the Beast, growing them half a foot long and making them near unbreakable * Obfuscate , Presence - Memory Rift: Cause people to forget your presence at a single event * Obtenebration , Auspex - Gazing into the Abyss: See if nearby shadows are natural or part of the substance of the Abyss * Obtenebration , Daimoinon - Soul Stain: Implant a piece of supernatural darkness into a target's shadow that whispers corruptive suggestions * Protean , Animalism - Suck it up: Touch a quantity of spilled blood and add it to your blood pool Three-dot Discipline Powers * Animalism , Presence - Aura of Accursed Rage: Lower the Self-Control of present Cainites, enhancing the possibility of Frenzy * Auspex , Presence - Under the Skin: Analyze a person, determine its weaknesses and then reveal and attack these weaknesses * Celerity , Quietus/Protean - Retain the Quick Blood: Return one blood point per hour for any blood points lost through the use of Celerity * Daimoinon , Obtenebration - Fires of the Abyss: Wreathe your Arms of the Abyss into black flames * Dominate , Obfuscate Smiling Jack's Trick: Be mistaken for another vampire in immediate vicinity * Obfuscate , Fortitude - Iron Facade: Mask any injuries to appear invulnerable * Obfuscate , Presence - One of Us: Convince groups of people that you are a part of them Four-dot Discipline Powers * Animalism , Fortitude - Wintering: Enter Torpor and preserve stores of your vitae during it * Auspex , Presence - Soul Painting: Create a portrait that reveals certain aspects (Nature, Humanity etc.) of the depicted person * Auspex , Obtenebration - Shadow Looking Glass: Project your consciousness into nearby shadows to observe what is happening around them and travel through other connecting shadows * Dominate , Fortitude - Lucinde's Revenge: Protect yourself against Presence used by higher Generation vampires * Dominate , Presence - Moment of Grace: Change the Road of the vampire to the Via Caeli for a short time * Protean , Animalism - Bear's Skin: Transform yourself into a bear-like monstrosity during Frenzy * Protean , Fortitude - Badger's Hide: Make your skin resistant to piercing attacks * Thaumaturgy , Dominate - Theft of Will: Usurp the control over a nearby thaumaturgical effect Five-dot Discipline Powers * Fortitude , Celerity - The Seventh Chinese Brother: Make it impossible to sever one of your limbs Animalism :Animalism/Auspex *Call Upon the BloodGuide to the Anarchs, p. 159 *Mind of the WildsLibellus Sanguinis IV p. 33 *Read the WindsLibellus Sanguinis III, p. 37 *Test the RoadRoad of the Beast (book), p. 72 *Beast's CommunionRoad of Humanity (book), p. 70 :Animalism/Chimerstry *Mask of CathayClanbook: Ravnos Revised, p. 68 :Animalism/Dementation *Respite of LucidityGuide to the Low Clans, p. 163 :Animalism/Dominate *Aspect of BeastGuide to the Anarchs, p. 157 :Animalism/Fortitude *Alpha GlintCounsel of Primogen, p. 104 *Claw ImmunityClanbook: Gangrel Revised, p. 72 *Steal the Terrible SwiftnessWind from the East, p. 70 *The Beasts VigorLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 32Guide to the Low Clans, p. 159 *Scourge the ThrallLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 32Guide to the Low Clans, p. 159 *WinteringWolves of the Sea, p. 71 :Animalism/Obfuscate *Animal MagnetismCounsel of Primogen, p. 102 *Wolf's LamentLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 76Guide to the Low Clans, p. 168 :Animalism/Ogham *Goddess Among BeastsGuide to the Low Clans, p. 160-161 :Animalism/Potence *Feral ImbuingGuide to the Low Clans, p. 160 :Animalism/Presence *Aura of Accursed RageGuide to the Low Clans, p. 158-159 *Mortal TerrorArchons & Templars, p. 142 :Animalism/Protean *Bear's SkinWolves of the Sea, p. 70-71Guide to the Low Clans, p. 159 *Itugen's Embrace/Shared EntombmentWind from the East, p. 71Guide to the Low Clans, p. 165-166 *Ennoia's MasteryRoad of the Beast (book), p. 72 *Shared StrengthWind from the East, p. 70 *Enhance the Wild RideLibellus Sanguinis III, p. 28 *Loki's GiftGuide to the Low Clans, p. 162 *Revoke the Gift of AdamRoad of the Beast (book), p. 73 *Call the Wild HuntLibellus Sanguinis III, p. 30 *Beast MeldClanbook: Gangrel Revised, p. 73 *Suck it UpGuide to the Anarchs, p. 64 :Animalism/Vicissitude *Birth the VohzdClanbook: Tzimisce Revised, p. 73 *Unchain the Wrathful BeastGuide to the High Clans, p. 170 Auspex :Auspex/Auspex *An Ear for LiesRoad of Kings (book), p. 73 :Auspex/Celerity *Eyes of BladesLibellus Sanguinis III, p. 66 *Hand of the Master ArtisanGuide to the High Clans, p. 168 *Quickened InstinctsGuide to the Low Clans, p. 163 *Quicken SightArchons & Templars, p. 140 *Unassailable ParryGuide to the Camarilla, p. 117 :Auspex/Celerity/Fortitude *Guardian VigilAnarch Guide, p. 59Guide to the Low Clans, p. 161 :Auspex/Celerity/Obfuscate *DoubletalkClanbook: Toreador Revised, p. 75 :Auspex/Chimerstry *Heart's Desire - the illusionist can reach into a target’s heart and create an image of her greatest desire.Clanbook: Ravnos Revised, p. 68 *Nightmare CurseLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 33 :Auspex/Daimoinon *Blessing's WarningGuide to the Low Clans, p. 159 :Auspex/Dementation *Sensory OverloadAnarch Guide, p. 61 *Whispers of LoathingGuide to the Low Clans, p. 16 *Maddening HaloGuide to the Low Clans, p. 162 *Madman's QuillLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 110-111 *ProphecyLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 109-110 *Random PatternsArchons & Templars, p. 141 :Auspex/Dominate *Mind's EyeArchons & Templars, p. 143 *Mood ShiftCouncil of Primogen, p. 103 *Measure the WillGuide to the High Clans, p. 168 *Spectral PuppeteerGuide to the Low Clans, p. 166 :Auspex/Dominate or Presence *Sound of a Breaking OathRoad of Kings (book), p. 73 :Auspex/Fortitude *Martyr's ResilienceGuide to the Camarilla, p. 117 *The Illness UnveiledClanbook: Cappadocian, p. 41 :Auspex/Mortis *Awaken the Slumbering CurseGuide to the High Clans, p. 164 *Corpse ProjectionLair of the Hidden, p. 140 :Auspex/Mortis or Obtenebration *Clarity of EmptinessGuide to the High Clans, p. 165 :Auspex/Necromancy *Charon's OarGuide to the High Clans, p. 165 :Auspex/Obfuscate *Anticipatory VisageArchons & Templars, p. 142 *Anticipatory LocutionArchons & Templars, p. 142 *Psychic DoubleLair of the Hidden, p. 140 *Blood ApocryphaLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 75 :Auspex/Obfuscate Optional: Presence *Ward the Soul's SanctityRoad of Sin (book), p. 70 :Auspex/Obfuscate/Vicissitude *Soul DecorationClanbook: Tzimisce Revised, p. 72 :Auspex or Daimonon/Obfuscate *Veil the SinRoad of Sin (book), p. 72 :Auspex/Potence *Pulse of UndeathClanbook: Brujah Revised, p. 66 :Auspex/Presence *Soul PaintingClanbook: Toreador Revised, p. 74-75 *Under the SkinCounsel of Primogen, p. 103 :Auspex/Presence Optional: Vicissitude *Enhance SensationRoad of Sin (book), p. 70 :Auspex/Protean *See the Reflected FormClanbook: Gangrel Revised, p. 72 *See the True FormGuide to the Low Clans, p. 164 *Shattered FogGuide to the Low Clans, p. 166 :Auspex/Quietus *Draught of the SoulLibellus Sanguinis III, p. 65-66 *Truth of the BloodLibellus Sanguinis III, p. 66 :Auspex/Quietus or Thaumaturgy: Path of Blood *Drink the MindGuide to the Low Clans, p. 160 :Auspex/Serpentis *Weigh the HeartClanbook: Followers of Set Revised, p. 70 :Auspex/Temporis *Quicksilver ContemplationGuide to the High Clans, p. 169 :Auspex/Thaumaturgy *Name the FallenArchons & Templars, p. 140 *Thaumaturgical SightClanbook: Tremere Revised, p. 47 *Scent of CaineGuide to the Low Clans, p. 164 :Auspex/Valeren *Eye of Unforgiving HeavenGuide to the High Clans, p. 166 *Glare of LiesGuide to the High Clans, p. 168 :Auspex/Vicissitude *See the True ShapeGuide to the High Clans, p. 169 *Record Recall SensationRoad of Sin (book), p. 71 Celerity :Celerity/Auspex *Focused ReflexesToreador Genre Packet, p. 76 :Celerity/Fortitude *Forced MarchClanbook: Assamite Revised, p. 71 *Seventh Chinese BrotherGuide to the Anarchs, p. 161 :Celerity/Obfuscate *Shadow FeintClanbook: Assamite Revised, p. 72 :Celerity/Potence *Burning WrathClanbook: Brujah Revised, p. 66 :Celerity/Presence *The Scourge of AlectoClanbook: Brujah, p. :Celerity/Protean or Obtenebration *Instantaneous TransformationArchons & Templars, p. 143 :Celerity/Quietus *Retain the Quick BloodAnarch Guide, p. 161 :Celerity/Vicissitude *Flesh of Wind and WaterArchons & Templars, p. 141 Chimerstry :Chimerstry/Fortitude *Sympathetic AgonyClanbook: Ravnos Revised, p. 67 *Craft EphemeraGuide to the Low Clans, p. 159-160 Daimoinon :Daimoinon or Auspex/Obfuscate *Veil the Sin (listed under Auspex) :Daimoinon/Obfuscate *I am LegionClanbook: Baali, p. 47 Dementation :Dementation/Auspex *Catch a Whiff of MadnessCounsel of Primogen, p. 102 :Dementation/Dominate *Phobic AfflictionCounsel of Primogen, p. 102 *Chaos FoldGuide to the Anarchs, p. 159 :Dementation/Obfuscate *VanishingLibellus Sanguinis IV, p. 111 Dominate :Dominate/Fortitude *Denial of Aphrodite's FavorClanbook: Ventrue Revised, p. 77 :Dominate/Obfuscate *Smiling Jack's TrickGuide to the Anarchs, p. 161 *Mortal SkinRoad of Humanity (book), p. 71 :Dominate/Obtenebration *Shroud of AbsenceClanbook: Lasombra Revised, p. 72 *Witness of AhrimanGuide to the High Clans, p. 170 :Dominate/Presence *LifesongClanbook: Ventrue Revised, p. 77 *Stunning AweGuide to the High Clans, p. 169-170 *BlissClanbook: Toreador Revised, p. 73 *Distant FriendCounsel of Primogen, p. 104 *True TongueRoad of Kings (book), p. 73 *The Aura of Inescapable TruthRoad of Kings (book), p. 73 *Moment of GraceRoad of Heaven (book), p. 68 *Approximation of Loyalty AbsoluteCounsel of Primogen, p. 104 Fortitude :Fortitude/Willpower *Halo of SteelRoad of Heaven (book), p. 68 :Fortitude/Mortis *Aegis of EntropyGuide to the High Clans, p. 163 *Blessed ResilienceClanbook: Cappadocian, p. 41 :Fortitude/Obfuscate *Iron FaçadeArchons & Templars, p.140 *Flesh WoundClanbook: Gangrel Revised, p. 72 *Elemental StoicismGuide to the Camarilla, p. 117 :Fortitude/Potence *Brace for ImpactMexico by Night, p. 115 :Fortitude or Potence/Obtenebration *Armory of the AbyssGuide to the High Clans, p. 163-164 :Fortitude or Potence/Presence *Give 'em HellGuide to the Anarchs, p. 58 :Fortitude/Potence/Mortis *Effigy of the Sculpted TombGuide to the High Clans, p. 165-166 :Fortitude/Presence *King of the HillGuide to the Anarchs, p. 59 :Fortitude/Protean *Badger's HideGuide to the Anarchs, p. 56 *Fenris' TalonsWolves of the Sea, p. 71 *Stone MeldGuide to the Low Clans, p. 166 *Torpid HibernationGuide to the Low Clans, p. 176 :Fortitude/Protean or Thaumaturgy *Sanguinary ExpulsionArchons & Templars, p. 142 :Fortitude/Quietus *Blood TemperingLibellus Sanguinis III, p. 66 :Fortitude/Valeren *Penitent ResilienceGuide to the High Clans, p. 169 :Fortitude/Vicissitude *Sculpt the Flowing WoundGuide to the High Clans, p. 169 Koldunic Sorcery *Jaws of the DragonGuide to the High Clans, p. 168 *Becoming KupalaGuide to the High Clans, p. 164 Necromancy :Mortis/Necromancy/Thaumaturgy *Blood PearlClanbook: Cappadocian, p. 36 Obfuscate :Obfuscate/Obtenebration *Tenebrous VeilGuide to the Anarchs, p. 65 :Obfuscate/Presence *True Love's FaceClanbook: Followers of Set Revised, p. 69 *Memory RiftGuide to the Anarchs, p. 60 Obtenebration :Obtenebration/Auspex *Shadowed EyesLibellus Sanguinis I, p. 33 :Obtenebration/Dominate *Echo of the Subtle VizierGuide to the High Clans, p. 165 *Eminence of Shade or Conquering BloodGuide to the High Clans, p. 166 :Obtenebration/Fortitude *Armor of DarknessDark Ages Companion, p. 87 :Obtenebration/Obfuscate *Smothering DarknessLibellus Sanguinis I, p. 33 :Obtenebration/Potence *Dark SteelLibellus Sanguinis I, p. 33 Ogham :Ogham/Protean *Tree MeldGuide to the Low Clans, p. 167 Potence :Potence/Mortis *Fountain of Ill-HumorsGuide to the High Clans, p. 167-168 :Potence or Fortitude/Obtenebration *Same as Armory of the Abyss under Fortitude. :Potence/Presence *Righteous GazeRoad of Heaven (book), p. 68 *Iron HeartClanbook: Brujah Revised, p. 66 *The Iron GlareCouncil of Primogen, p. 101 *Espirit de CorpsLibellus Sanguinis II, p. 102 :Potence/Serpentis *Typhonic BeastClanbook: Followers of Set Revised, p. 69-70 :Potence/Vicissitude *Flaying TouchGuide to the High Clans, p. 167 Presence :Presence/Animalism *Command the Wary SteedLibellus Sanguinis II, p. 102 :Presence/Auspex *Diplomat's BoonLibellus Sanguinis II, p. 37 :Presence/Celerity *Scalpel TongueCounsel of Primogen, p. 102 :Presence/Fortitude or Potence *Inspire GreatnessRoad of Kings (book), p. 72 *Greater Inspire GreatnessRoad of Kings (book), p. 72 :Presence/Serpentis *Serpent's Numbing KissGuide to the Low Clans, p. 164 Protean :Protean/Vicissitude *Pater SzlachtaClanbook: Tzimisce Revised, p. 72 *Shape of All BeastsMexico by Night, p. 114 Serpentis :Serpentis/Protean *Hatch the ViperGuide to the Low Clans, p. 162 Vicissitude :Vicissitude/Protean *Body ArmoryGuide to the Sabbat, p. 123 References Stone Sight Scalpel Tongue Tenebrous Veil Doubletalk Thaumaturgical Sight Blood Sight Chain of Slavery Quick Sight Haunting Seduction Fenrir's Talons Memory Rift Gazing into the Abyss Soul Stain Suck it up Aura of Accursed Rage Under the Skin Retain the Quick Blood Fires of the Abyss Smiling Jack's Trick Iron Facade One of Us Wintering Soul Painting Shadow Looking Glass Lucinde's Revenge Moment of Grace Bear's Skin Badger's Hide Theft of Will The Seventh Chinese Brother Category:Discipline (VTM)